


Une chanson d'amour

by Nelja



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Aromantic Character, Community: ladiesbingo, Consensual Mind Control, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Love Potion/Spell, Sad Ending, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: C'est une école où les fées apprennent à utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Liriope aime Fialka, qui n'aime personne, mais est curieuse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le thème "If music be the food of love, play on" de Ladiesbingo.
> 
> A la base c'est basé sur un rêve que j'avais fait, qui était un shônen manga complexe avec des gens faussement accusés de meurtre et les chefs des héros, encore au-dessus des rois des cours féériques, qui avaient des apparences terrifiantes...
> 
> Et voilà le genre de fics que j'écrirais dessus si ça existait ailleurs que dans mes rêves. Juste du femslash angsty !
> 
> Ce n'était pas du tout dans l'idée d'origine, mais plus ça va, plus je me dis que cela ressemble à de la backstory de méchantes. Parce que la moralité des fées est bien connue ^^

Tout a commencé lors de nos examens féériques.

A cette époque, j'étais un peu amoureuse de Fialka - mais je n'étais pas la seule. Fialka était sûre d'elle, intelligente, impitoyable et magnifique, même selon les standards des fées. Tout le monde voulait être comme elle, tout le monde voulait la séduire, et personne n'arrivait ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

Surtout pas moi. Peut-être parce que je n'avais jamais eu le courage de seulement lui parler.

Aux examens d'étiquette, d'invocation, d'alchimie et de danse mortelle, elle avait surpassé de loin tous les autres concurrents. C'était le moment de l'épreuve de séduction par la musique. Je suis plutôt douée à cela. Une de mes ancêtres était une sirène.

Tous ceux qui passaient l'épreuve étaient disposés en cercle autour d'une arène remplie d'humains. Des hommes, des femmes, aux goûts différents, pour équilibrer l'épreuve. Aussi, le garçon le plus doué, Alvion, était à l'opposé de moi.

Nous avons commencé à chanter.

Les humains erraient, les yeux hagards. Ils avaient été enlevés pour ça. Ils n'étaient même pas conscients de chercher la musique qui les enchantait le plus, de créer ainsi les groupes qui désigneraient les gagnants.. Moi, j'avais les yeux fermés, et je pensais à Fialka.

Je chantais pour elle, je chantais pour qu'elle m'aime. Bien sûr, elle n'entendait pas, et même si elle était dans l'assistance, elle ne comprenait pas. Et de toute façon, séduire une autre fée est infiniment plus difficile que séduire un humain.

Puis quelqu'un est venu me taper sur l'épaule. Fort.

J'ai sursauté et j'ai cessé de chanter. Puis j'ai paniqué. Et si cela faisait partie de l'épreuve ? Et si chacun des candidats devait en passer par cela, pour tester leur concentration ?

Puis en ouvrant les yeux, j'ai vu que tous les humains étaient devant moi, les yeux vides. Certains d'entre eux étaient à genoux. Il n'y avait personne devant les autres trônes. Il n'y avait personne sur les autres trônes non plus. Les autres candidats étaient devant moi, dans la foule des humains. Même Alvion avait cessé de chanter.

Ma première réaction a été un mortel embarras. Bien sûr, je voulais remporter le premier prix de cette épreuve ! Mais pas en me donnant en spectacle devant tout le monde ! Comme des fées ont été touchées, j'ai dû chanter la mélodie de l'annulation, qui les a ramenés à des sentiments normaux. Je suppose que pour les humains, c'est mieux ? Mais certains d'entre eux ont commencé à se plaindre alors qu'on les renvoyait dans leur monde, et j'avais l'impression que c'était ma faute.

Je suis partie en hâte, pour m'isoler. Mais à la sortie de l'arène, j'ai croisé Fialka, avec ses amies. 

Elle m'a regardée en souriant. Je rougissais comme un coucher de soleil, 

"C'était impressionnant, Liriope." m'a-t-elle dit. "Tu mérites la seconde place à l'ensemble des épreuves."

Après le coucher de soleil vient la nuit, et je crois que j'aurais vraiment pu m'évanouir sur place ; alors j'ai dit merci, et je me suis enfuie.

Quand les résultats sont arrivés, j'ai vu que pour récompenser ma performance exceptionnelle, on m'avait classé première à tout l'examen. J'ai failli crier d'embarras à nouveau. Je ne méritais certainement pas de passer devant Fialka, et elle le savait aussi. Elle ne me parlerait plus jamais, maintenant !

Sauf qu'elle l'a fait. Au lieu de me faire des reproches, elle est venue me féliciter. 

Je n'existais pas pour elle, j'étais devenue son amie.

J'avais été un peu amoureuse d'elle, j'en étais devenue complètement folle.

D'un côté j'étais heureuse, et de l'autre, c'était tellement, tellement pire.

* * *

Je parlais avec Fialka. Seule avec elle, sans son groupe d'amis. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela puisse m'arriver ! C'était juste de la conversation normale, sur les monstres d'ombre qui vivent dans le jardin d'étude des plantes, et comment pendant la journée ils sont sous l'effet d'un sort qui leur interdit d'attaquer des élèves. Il y a des rumeurs selon lesquels certains ont été tués en essayant de voler des fleurs la nuit pour des travaux personnels. Même ainsi, j'avais un peu la tête qui tournait.

Puis elle m'a demandé, sans raison "Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un ?"

J'ai ouvert la bouche sans pouvoir répondre, puis je l'ai refermée. Je ne savais pas quoi dire ! Est-ce que c'était le bon moment pour lui faire une déclaration d'amour éternel, ou est-ce que je devais juste mentir ?

Finalement, tout ce que j'ai réussi à dire est "Oui." alors cela ne faisait pas une grande différence. Je me suis rendu compte que j'aurais bien aimé être interrogée dans les détails. Mais elle a juste hoché la tête et ne m'a rien demandé de plus.

J'ai réussi à croasser - mes professeurs de chant n'auraient pas été fiers de moi - "Et toi ?"

"Non. Je ne tombe pas amoureuse." Elle m'a regardé d'un air de défi, comme si j'allais protester. Et effectivement, cela ne me faisait pas plaisir - mais avait-elle deviné pourquoi ?

"Peut-être que cela ne t'est juste pas arrivé ?"

"Non ! Pourquoi tout le monde dit ça ? Je ne tombe pas amoureuse, un point c'est tout ! Je me connais mieux que ça !"

"C'est... un peu triste..." Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça ! Elle allait comprendre ! "Même si je suppose qu'il y a de bons côtés aussi." En ce moment-là, j'aurais peut-être aimé ne jamais tomber amoureuse. Même si je me disais depuis longtemps que Fialka en valait la peine...

"Pourquoi tout le monde dit ça !" Elle semblait furieuse, maintenant. "Je peux danser avec le soleil ! Je peux mêler mon esprit à ceux de créatures qui ont observé la création du monde ! Je peux mélanger les pétales de fleurs qui donnent des rêves si beaux qu'ils font pleurer ! Et je ne vais pas dire à ceux qui n'en sont pas capable que c'est tellement triste pour eux !"

"Non." ai-je répondu. "Mais j'aimerais danser avec le soleil." J'aurais préféré danser avec elle, en réalité.

Cela l'a calmée. 

"Et puis, tu sais, avec ta musique, que l'amour n'est pas vrai." a-t-elle conclu.

C'est moi qui étais en colère, cette fois. "C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu sais donner des beaux rêves avec tes fleurs, est-ce que ça veut dire que les rêves ne sont pas vrais ?"

"He, Liriope, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" a-t-elle demandé. "La personne que tu aimes ne t'aime pas ?"

"Comment tu as deviné ?"

"Tu as le meilleur pouvoir pour ça, non ? Tu peux avoir qui tu veux."

"Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'aimer ! Moi je ne te donne pas de conseils sur... tout ce que tu es la seule à savoir faire !"

"C'est vrai." Oh, comme elle désarmait comme elle admettait avoir eu tort. Ou c'était peut-être juste moi. "Qui c'est, au fait ? Je peux savoir ?"

J'avais envie de répondre deux choses à la fois, alors tout s'est mélangé. "Non, non, tu ne peux pas savoir, c'est toi, c'est toi !"

Et puis je suis partie en courant. Je ne sais pas si elle me parlera à nouveau. Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie.

* * *

J'ai essayé de me convaincre que ce n'était pas plus mal. Qu'au moins, Fialka n'aimerait jamais personne. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être jalouse. Je n'avais pas besoin de craindre que l'un de ses admirateurs finisse par la séduire.

Cela ne marchait pas du tout.

Elle ne m'ignorait pas, mais je crois qu'elle essayait de ne pas rester seule avec moi. De mon côté, j'essayais de l'ignorer, mais tout ce que j'arrivais à faire est de ne pas lui parler. Je la regardais quand même, de loin. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on ignore les gens !

Et puis, alors que je rentrais dans ma chambre, elle y était. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? S'était-elle téléportée ? Avait-elle convaincu la serrure de ma chambre ? Avait-elle échangé sa place avec la Fialka dans mes rêves ? Elle était capable de tout ça, alors je ne pouvais pas lui échapper. Même si je l'avais vraiment voulu.

"J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit, Liriope." m'a-t-elle expliqué. "Tu n'as pas de chance."

C'était un mauvais début. Je voulais répondre que je le savais très bien, mais je suis juste restée sans pouvoir bouger ni parler.

"J'ai une proposition à te faire." a-t-elle ajouté. "Bien sûr, tu peux dire non."

Je n'ai pas répondu. Mais elle a dû deviner que je voulais savoir. Cela se voyait. Ou alors, elle s'en moquait. Nous sommes des fées. Nous suivons des pactes d'étiquette, mais nous ne faisons pas dans la compassion. Si quelqu'un n'arrive pas à énoncer ce qu'il veut, ou à en faire un sort, tant pis pour lui.

"Chante ta chanson pour moi, pendant juste une journée. Moi, je saurai ce que c'est d'être amoureuse, et si vraiment cela vaut tout le tapage qu'on fait autour. J'en doute, mais dans tous les cas j'apprendrai quelque chose. Toi, tu pourras sortir avec moi pendant une journée. Tout le monde y gagne."

Je suis fragile. Je suis faible. C'est mon problème. Il ne faut pas me dire des choses comme ça. Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi. M'évanouir. Hurler. Chanter tout de suite.

"Mais si les gens demandent ce qui se passe, que va-t-on leur dire ?"

Elle a haussé les épaules comme si c'était la dernière chose qui lui posait problème. "La vérité ?"

"Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'on sache que j'ai fait ça !"

"Hey, tu diras que c'est moi qui ai demandé..."

"Même."

"Alors une relation secrète si tu veux ? Mais tu te perds dans les détails, Liriope."

C'était vrai. Entièrement vrai. Tout ça parce que je ne savais absolument pas si je voulais dire oui ou non, alors pourquoi ne pas parler d'entièrement autre chose ? Par exemple, comment le nouveau professeur de sortilèges avait encore été tué par un monstre clown...

Je pourrais sortir avec elle. Je pourrais lui prendre la main, l'embrasser...

Ce serait pour un jour, et ensuite, ce serait complètement perdu. Qu'est-ce qui serait pire, mon regret de ne plus jamais connaître ce sentiment, ou mon regret d'en avoir eu l'occasion, et de l'avoir laissé passer ?

Le second, entièrement, le second.

"Je le ferai !" J'ai crié, un peu trop fort.

"Bien." Fialka m'a fait un petit sourire, comme si nous venions d'arriver à un arrangement tout à fait standard, comme échanger des bébés volés. "Quel jour t'arrange ? Bien sûr, pas un jour d'examen ni trop peu de temps avant. A part ça, je n'ai pas d'obligations..."

Maintenant, je voulais dire ! Mais non, j'avais des choses que je voulais préparer. J'en avais certainement, n'est-ce pas ? Déjà, je ne voulais pas être habillée comme ça.

"Demain !" J'ai dit.

Elle semblait un peu surprise, mais elle a acquiescé, et cette nuit-là, j'ai pris de la valériane et de la passiflore pour dormir.

* * *

Je n'avais jamais chanté aussi bien. Nous étions dans une des salles d'entraînement, où on n'entend rien de l'extérieur. C'est pour éviter de connaître les techniques des autres. Mais c'est encore plus important pour moi, je suppose. Depuis l'examen, certains ont peur de ce que je pourrais faire par accident. Je peux le comprendre. Abstraitement. Non, je ne peux pas du tout le comprendre. Comment peut-on avoir peur de moi ?

Je chantais pour Fialka. Je l'avais toujours fait. Mais cette fois, elle m'écoutait. Il n'y a pas de paroles dans ces chansons. Ou plutôt, puisque nous en inventons le langage au fur et à mesure, personne n'en comprend les détails, pas même nous.

Elle m'a arrêtée en m'embrassant.

Je n'avais jamais embrassé personne, ni elle non plus je crois. Je veux dire, bien sûr, il y a des cours pour cela aussi, mais l'option pratique n'est pas obligatoire. C'est ce que je pensais à ce moment. Non, ce n'était pas du tout ce que je pensais. Je pensais que je n'avais pas fini de chanter, que cela ne marcherait peut-être pas. Alors pourquoi m'embrassait-elle ? Peut-être pour m'interrompre, parce qu'elle avait changé d'avis au dernier moment.

Heureusement, ces idées étaient très stupides. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand le baiser s'est interrompu et que je l'ai regardée dans les yeux.

Son regard était celui que je le vois dans le miroir quand je pense à elle. Dans ses yeux verts, il y avait des reflets qui ne brillaient que pour moi.

Et je ne savais même pas quoi faire. J'étais comme un petit humain qui a reçu un magnifique cadeau pour son anniversaire, mais sait qu'il est trop beau pour jouer, que ses parents vont très bientôt le ranger sur une étagère pour ne pas le casser.

"He, Liriope ?" m'a-t-elle demandé. "Tu veux venir avec moi dans le monde où les fleurs chantent et les oiseaux brillent comme des étoiles ? Je sais ouvrir la porte ?"

"Bien sûr. Mais... pourquoi ?"

Elle a caressé ma joue. "Parce que là-bas personne ne nous verra. Et aussi, parce que la musique là-bas te plaira. Parce que quand je t'aurai emmenée là-bas, quand je t'aurai montré tout cela, tu m'aimeras pour toujours."

Je ne lui ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas cela, parce qu'elle ne m'aimerait que pour un jour. Elle ne m'aurait pas crue de toute façon. On peut avoir été prévenu mille fois, le chant des sirènes continue à vous faire croire que votre amour est sincère, que c'est différent pour vous. La raison n'y peut rien. La seule solution pour y échapper est de se boucher les oreilles.

Et puis cela ne changerait rien, car j'étais persuadée que je l'aimerais pour toujours de toute façon.

Elle a ouvert un portail - directement dans la pièce, sans accessoires ! - et bien sûr, je lui ai pris la main, et je l'ai suivie.

* * *

Quand j'y pense, je ne peux plus dire si ce monde est si beau et si triste que dans mon souvenir, ou si c'est juste que Fialka était là. Et comme je n'y retournerai proablement pas, je ne le saurai jamais.

C'est vrai que les oiseaux semblent des cristaux, qui décomposent la lumière en nuances qui n'existent nulle part ailleurs, et c'est vrai que les chants des fleurs varient selon les couleurs qu'elles reçoivent comme si leurs sentiments changeaient. Et tout ceci était submergé par les caresses de Fialka, et l'idée que c'était elle qui m'avait conduite ici, dans le plus bel endroit de tous les mondes, exprès.

Sans aucune gêne - l'avais-je jamais vue embarrassée ? - elle déposait des baisers sur mes joues, sur mon cou, sur mes lèvres et mes cheveux. A chaque fois, c'était comme si elle avait cueilli, dans un paradis fleuri, un peu de bonheur pour le poser sur ma peau.

"Je t'aime," disais-je, plus pour compléter mon propre bonheur que parce que je craignais qu'elle en doute. "Je t'aime tellement."

"Tu es plus merveilleuse que le ciel et la mer," murmurait-elle à mon oreille. "Je t'adore, j'ai besoin de toi." Et elle m'embrassait le cou une fois de plus.

J'avais juste cette petite note amère pour me rappeler que cela ne durerait pas, que rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Peut-être était-ce nécessaire ? Même ainsi, j'avais l'impression que la joie me rendait folle. Que me serait-il arrivé si cela avait été vrai ?

Nous nous étions assises, mes mains dans les siennes, puis elle m'avait renversée sur le sol. Entre ses mains, j'étais une poupée, j'étais de la pâte à modeler. A travers ma robe, ses doigts caressaient ma taille, mes reins. 

Pourquoi était-elle si entreprenante ? Etait-ce mon chant qui l'avait rendue ainsi ? Etait-ce ce que je voulais d'elle ? Je n'avais vu que les humains hypnotisés de l'exercice. Ils étaient en admiration, les yeux vagues, attendant qu'on leur demande quelque chose pour s'exécuter avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'aurais demandé à Fialka de m'embrasser, certainement. Mais cela était tellement plus doux, tellement plus facile à croire vrai.

Ou alors, était-elle tant le type de personne à prendre ce qu'elle voulait que même mon chant ne pouvait pas lui prendre cela ? Mais peut-être étais-ce juste moi qui l'avait rêvée, imaginée ainsi.

"Ces fleurs sont si douces," me murmurait-elle à l'oreille, "et elles ne seront jamais que pour ta peau." Et cette partie-là était vraie, je crois. 

Quand elle s'est mise à ouvrir entièrement ma robe, à embrasser mes seins, j'ai paniqué, je crois.

"Fialka !" criais-je. "Tu ne veux pas vraiment cela. Tu ne rappelles, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas te faire du mal..."

"Je ne crois pas que tu me fasses de mal." a-t-elle dit en me souriant. Son sourire amusé, entendu, m'a envoyé des frissons jusqu'au bout des cheveux. Ses mains ont glissé entre mes cuisses.

"Attends ! Tu n'aimes pas faire ça !"

"Je n'ai jamais essayé, mais c'est un bon jour pour cela." dit-elle en souriant. "Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas d'être douée, je pense. Je sais des choses. Ne t'inquiète pas, ma princesse."

J'aurais pu lui demander d'arrêter, directement. Mais bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas fait. Je fondais entre ses doigts, entre ses mots. 

Le plaisir me faisait perdre la tête, me faisait crier. Je l'embrassais en retour, je la touchais, je la sentais vibrer sous mes doigts et ma langue. Le temps avait perdu toute signification. Je pouvais oublier que je lui avais promis seulement vingt-quatre heures. Le plaisir nous séparait du reste de l'espace et du temps, nous enfermait seules dans ce champ de fleurs et dans ce jour, pour une éternité fragile.

Je me souviens de lui avoir raconté la première fois que je l'avais vue et comment elle avait attrapé mon coeur venu danser autour d'elle. Je me rappelle avoir appuyé ma tête contre son épaule, et avoir litéralement embrassé le sol sur lequel elle marchait. Je me souviens avoir touché ses merveilleux petits seins, les avoir caressés, mordus. Je me rappelle l'avoir entendu dire qu'elle m'aimait, encore et encore, et me supplier de la croire. Je me souviens l'avoir entendu dire qu'elle mourrait si un jour nous ne nous aimions plus. Mais il n'y a plus de sens à cela, plus d'ordre, plus de cohérence. En vérité, je ne sais pas laquelle de nous deux était la plus ensorcelée.

Je me souviens avoir pleuré mais je ne sais plus si c'est de bonheur ou de regret.

Elle s'est endormie dans mes bras. Moi, je savais le peu de temps que j'avais, alors je ne voulais pas en perdre même un peu. Je garderais les rêves pour plus tard.

* * *

Je me suis écartée d'elle avant qu'elle se réveille. Je l'aurais laissée toute seule. J'avais prévu de la laisser toute seule pour ne pas lui parler tout de suite. Mais je ne savais pas comment ouvrir un Portail pour quitter cette dimension. Vous pouvez vous moquer de moi.

Bien sûr, j'aurais pu m'éloigner et rester coincée ici pour toujours. Cela n'aurait pas été si mal. Etait-ce ce qu'elle ferait ? Me laisser coincée ici, en se rappelant ce qui s'était passé et ce que je pouvais lui faire ? Quand je le voulais, aussi souvent que je le voulais ? 

Elle a ouvert les yeux et m'a regardé.

"Oh." a-t-elle juste dit, et c'est la seule fois, même quand elle se convulsait d'extase dans mes bras, que je l'ai vue perdre ses mots.

L'amour avait quitté ses yeux verts, et c'était douloureux comme on imagine une flèche en fer froid qui traverse le coeur.

"Tu veux dire quelque chose ?" a-t-elle demandé.

J'ai secoué la tête, très fort. 

"Alors c'est encore à moi, il me semble." Elle s'est a moitié relevée, et, assise sur ses pieds, a plié ses jupes sous elle. Elle était majestueuse comme une reine. Je pense qu'elle sera une reine un jour. "Tu as accompli ta promesse, sans te retenir, sans aller au-delà, sans profiter de... mon état de faiblesse pour me faire passer des serments, et pour cela, je te remercie. Je ne regrette pas."

Je rougissais, et j'aurais dû être contente de cela, mais c'était juste quelques gouttes de consolation au milieu d'un océan de regret.

"J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi..." et là je l'ai vu rougir. "Je connais les parfums, les coupes et les sorts de Beltane. Je sais ce qu'est perdre le contrôle. Mais là, c'était si fort, si étrange..." Elle m'a regardé dans les yeux. "Est-ce que que les autres vivent, Liriope ? Est-ce que ce tu vis tout le temps ?"

Encore une fois, je n'ai pu que hocher muettement la tête. Peut-être que j'avais peur de chanter, si j'ouvrais la bouche.

"Je ne serais pas opposée à le refaire de temps en temps." m'a-t-elle dit en souriant.

C'est là que j'ai explosé.

"Sais-tu ce que je ressens tous les autres jours ?" ai-je crié. "Crois-tu que l'amour est un jouet que tu peux posséder avec juste quelques morceaux ?"

"Non, je ne sais pas." a-t-elle dit. "Tu pourrais faire semblant de me rejeter pour que je comprennne cette partie..."

"Non, je ne peux pas ! Je t'aime trop pour ça !"

Elle m'a regardée longuement. "Oh. Oui. Je me rappelle un peu. Tu es à moi, Liriope."

Il n'y avait pas de victoire ni de contrariété dans cette constatation. Si nous n'étions pas des fées, si elle n'était pas Fialka, j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle avait pitié de moi. Mais ce n'était pas possible, et je préférais comme ça.

Et je ne pourrais pas non plus dire non, en vérité, si elle me proposait vraiment de recommencer. Je le savais, et je crois qu'elle le savait aussi.

"Viens." a-t-elle dit. "Viens, mon amie." Elle a ouvert un portail puis m'a tendu la main. Je l'ai prise en tremblant. Puis je me suis penchée et j'ai embrassé ses doigts. Ils avaient encore mon odeur.

Elle ne m'a pas rejetée. Elle a agi exactement comme si cela ne faisait pas de différence pour elle, ni dans un sens, ni dans l'autre.

Et moi, je n'arrivais plus à imaginer, encore moins à désirer, un futur où je serais libre de souffrance et où je ne l'aimerais pas.


End file.
